


Do I look like a ma'am to you?

by Artemisausten



Series: Billy/Frank/Reader Stories [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, frank likes to watch, mild sub!Billy, mild sub!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten
Summary: “Do I look like a ma’am to you?”Billy’s irresistible, smartass grin grows at your response and you silently think that you can’t wait to make Billy replace it with another expression. “Would you prefer it if I called you ‘sir’ instead?” Billy has half a mind to pull out the ring he’s been carrying in his pocket for weeks now, waiting for the absolute perfect moment, and ask if he can start calling you by another name—fiance—but he’s enjoying this too much.You gaze at him for a long moment, making a show of thinking the question over. “I think you should just do what I tell you to, and we’ll worry about what you can call me later.”__________________I genuinely don't remember exactly what the prompt I was working from was for this, but I think I was writing something along the lines of a sub!Billy smut prompt. Also, working my way toward some Frank/Billy/Reader smut.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo/Reader
Series: Billy/Frank/Reader Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141106
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The great thing about New York, you think, is that in a city full of people, nobody notices a goddamn thing. Well, okay, that’s not entirely true. New Yorkers will actually notice quite a bit. But in your experience, there are a lot of things that they don’t notice—like you cornering Billy Russo on the street corner just outside that bar you met Frank and Maria at for a couple’s night out. Billy makes a quiet  _ oof  _ as his body thuds against the wall, that irresistible, smartass grin of his plastered on his face as you press your body against his. “ _ I want you _ .”

“Really?” Anyone else might think that Billy asks the question in surprise, but the truth is that you and Billy have played this scene out before. It’s a well rehearsed scenario that the both of you have come to thoroughly enjoy, both for the danger of being caught and the game that plays out between the two of you in these shadowy little street corners. “We’re in public, you know. And you want to do this here?”

It’s not a real complaint. It never is. It’s a hint of teasing, an amused observation that’s meant to spur you on as you press your body against his, grinding against the bulge in his pants as you lean in to kiss him roughly. You hum against Billy’s mouth, sighing contentedly the longer it lasts as Billy’s initial feigned reluctance gradually becomes active participation. You want to leave Billy breathless, to make him start thinking about what you want to do with him this time as you kiss him hard enough to just break the skin on one of his lips. He’s panting when you pause to catch your breath, reaching down to run your hands along the hem of his hoodie and the t-shirt just underneath, skimming your cool fingers against the warmth of Billy’s skin as you feel him shiver a little against you. “I can’t help it if you look so delectable sitting across from me that I want to drag you out of the bar and have you right here,  _ right now _ .”

You’re moving your hands further up Billy’s shirt, feeling the curves of his chest as your open palms smooth over his abs and you move to kiss him again. Billy angles his neck to give you access as you lean your face against his neck, nuzzling your nose there softly before pressing your lips there in a kiss. 

“Delectable?” Billy chuckles lightly as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of your curves pressed against him. His body tenses and goes rigid when he feels your tongue dragging over his neck, teasing at the pulse point. You let the warmth of your breath tickle his skin for a second as Billy tries to remember what he was saying. He moans softly as you move to leave small, sucking little kisses over his neck, a visual reminder of these moments for later. “Who says that?”

You pause and pull away from him, waiting until Billy opens his eyes to meet your gaze in the evening light as you pointedly drag your lower body over his again, satisfied when you feel his cock pressing hard against you. “Are you saying you don’t want me to have my way with you?” You drag your hands down his bare chest, letting your fingernails dig into his skin just enough to make his breath catch. “You don’t want me to touch you—” You move your hands lower down his chest, one hand pausing just at the waistband of his jeans as you tease a few fingers inside, your body still grinding against his cock. “Or to taste you.” Billy’s dark brown eyes are intense as you hold his gaze, leaning in closer to him and pressing your lips softly against his again to ghost a kiss there. “I could take your cock in mouth right now, if you wanted, and taste every inch of you.” Your hands move to unbutton Billy’s jeans, the sound of the zipper almost deafening as it slowly comes undone. “I could suck your cock until you can’t take it anymore and you’re moaning my name. I could do bad things to you, Billy Russo.” 

Billy is counting each slow, heavy breath he takes as you tease him, one of the few tricks he can use in moments like this to maintain control when your hand is sliding into his boxers and your fingers are gently teasing over his cock. He sucks a breath in, his body falling relaxing fully against the brickwall of the bar when your fingers move over the tip slowly. “Don’t you want me to do bad things to you, Billy Russo?”

The truth is, Billy Russo  _ does _ want that. It’s one of the many things about being with you that Billy enjoys—the times when Billy isn’t quite in control. The times when you’re a little out of control. The things you want to say to Billy, to do with Billy. The things you make him feel. Billy Russo is a man who’s used to being in control and loves every moment of it, but he loves this, too. 

He loves you, slamming him past against a wall in a corner that’s just barely out of sight, whispering everything you want him to do and touching him exactly how you want to touch him. “Yes, ma’am.”

Your hand pauses on Billy’s cock as you lean away from him, lips pulled into an amused smirk as you try not to snort. “Yes, ma’am?” You quirk an eyebrow up at him, teasing the tip of Billy’s cock with your fingers again as you feel him tense against the wall. “Do I look like a ma’am to you?”

Billy’s irresistible, smartass grin grows at your response and you silently think that you can’t wait to make Billy replace it with another expression. “Would you prefer it if I called you ‘sir’ instead?” Billy has half a mind to pull out the ring he’s been carrying in his pocket for weeks now, waiting for the absolute perfect moment, and ask if he can start calling you by another name— _ fiance _ —but he’s enjoying this too much. 

You gaze at him for a long moment, making a show of thinking the question over. “I think you should just do what I tell you to, and we’ll worry about what you can call me later.” You slowly start to lower yourself to your knees, being careful as you inch toward the ground to hold Billy’s gaze as you move. “Do you think you can handle that, Billy Russo?” You reach forward and angle Billy’s jeans and boxers down enough to see his cock, long and hard as your hand moves over it gently and Billy watches you in the dark lighting.

“Yes.” His voice is strained as your hand moves over him, working from the shift to the tip and teasing its way backward as his hips automatically follow the movement, easing back and forth against the wall with your touch as he moans quietly and you feel yourself smile impishly at him.

“Try to be quiet for me. Can you do that?”

If you’re going to do what Billy thinks you’re going to do, he’s not really sure he can. Usually, you play this game in a nice, quiet spot where no one really notices if he makes a little bit of noise. Usually, he thinks, you seem to enjoy the moment when he’s just about to cum and you pull away and refuse to touch him again until he begs— _ literally begs _ —for your mouth on him and to let him cum. Asking him to be quiet is a new sort of torture and one he’s not entirely sure he can take.

But you’re already this far, and he doubts if he has the strength to turn back now when you’re already on your knees and he’s so ready for you that his body is aching. “Yes.”

Billy’s jaw hardens the moment he feels you lean forward and run your tongue over him, wet heat moving over his length as he lets out a quiet hiss that he hopes doesn’t stop you from doing what you’re doing. His fingers clench and unclench with every move your tongue makes over him, eyes drifting closed as you hear him forcing slow, steady breaths in an effort to stop the noises that your touch threatens to bring out in him. You close your hand over his cock, firmly dragging it down his wet length as Billy’s body tries to move to follow it and you watch him with fascination. Watching Billy, you think quietly, is always your favorite part.

It’s one of the few times that you ever see Billy in complete surrender—Billy Russo, who’s always so sure of himself, always hiding some deeper hurt or inner rage beneath that beautiful, cocky exterior of his. When you touch him like this, though, he’s none of those things. There’s no anger or anguish, no quiet calculation of what to do next or how to act to get what he wants or needs. There’s only you and Billy, and the way he lets you take him in your mouth, his jaw going slack and his lips parting in a silent moan that he’s barely holding back as you suck against his cock, smoothing your mouth down his shaft to take every inch of him that you can. You hold him there for a long moment before beginning to pull backward, drawing it out as long as possible. You have to remind yourself to breathe every time you move over Billy’s cock, your own heart racing each moment that you and Billy are exposed like this. It never escapes your mind that it’s always possible that the two of you will get caught, that someone will happen by as you’re going down on Billy and walk into exactly the right position to get a full view of everything that’s happening and then you and Billy will get in trouble. You never forget that it wouldn’t be the first time, either. You and Billy have been warned off doing this at least once by the police  _ and _ by Frank and Maria, who always seem to know what you’ve been up to when the two of you stumble back into a bar or the dinner table, or any number of places, after you’ve both snuck off for a little privacy. It’s really a race against time to bring Billy to the edge without getting caught, you think, but it’s a delicious one that you always draw out as long as you can.

_ Delectable _ . Your mouth curls into something like a smug grin around Billy’s cock as you suck your cheeks in, ignoring the feeling of your own saliva as it starts to dribble down your chin. You know when Billy’s hand comes to rest in your hair, not quite pulling but not quite loose, as if he can’t decide whether he wants you to stop or keep going, that he’s getting close. Normally, you prefer that he keep his hands to himself. You’ve even toyed with the idea of tying him to the bed one of these days before climbing on top of him and finding all the places you can make him shiver or moan with your tongue. This time, however, you don’t mind it. You can hear Billy taking sharp, shallow breaths, trying desperately to hold in each grunt or moan of pleasure as the sounds of your mouth sucking and bobbing over him fills your hidden corner. You want to see him when he finally cums, you think as you gaze up at him, and watch the way his eyes fly open with the wave of pleasure and the look of desire and adoration when they fix on you and he can’t stop your name on his lips.  _ Y/N.  _ You want to see his reaction when he sees his cum dripping on your lips before your tongue moves over it and you lean into his cock to lap up the rest of it, swallowing every bit of it as he watches. You want to see him barely keeping himself up against the wall as he leans forward unconsciously, his body drawn toward you with need and an emotion that he doesn’t really know how to express when the two of you aren’t like this.

You watch the mixture of it flash over his face in seconds, trying to sort out each individual expression. Satisfaction. Fulfillment. Adoration. Love. Fear. Anxiety. That smartass mask of his quickly falls back into place as his hand lets go of your hair and you reach up to try and clean up your chin, watching Billy with fascination as his control slips back into place.

Still in the haze of his climax, it occurs to Billy as he’s gazing down at you that he could easily pull the ring out now. He could ask you the big question, the one he’s phrasing and re-phrasing in his mind since he bought the ring as he tries to come up with the best version of it. 

Will you marry me?

Will you be my wife?

Will you do me the honor—

Do you want to— 

You know, we could always— 

He wishes that you wouldn’t try to clean yourself up so quickly, watching as you pull a packet of wipes from your coat pocket that you specifically thought to bring from this purpose. He doesn’t mind seeing you like this. He doesn’t mind any of this.

It always feels like it ends too quickly and then Billy has to figure out another way to find that part of himself...the one that doesn’t mind not being in control. The one that can be vulnerable.

The one that can finally ask you the question.

Neither of you has the time to sort it out, though, as you jump your feet quickly and move to cover Billy so he can pull his boxers back into place and zip and button his pants. You lean in front of him awkwardly as he moves, glancing back at the older couple walking past you with what you hope is a casual smile and not some obvious sign that you were just giving your boyfriend a blow job in a public area.

“It’s a beautiful evening, isn’t it?”

“It sure is,” you reply weakly, glancing from them to Billy as he finishes just before they can see him. The two of you try not to look obvious as you walk back toward the door, Billy just a little slower than you are. Part of him doesn’t want to go back inside. Part of him doesn’t want it to end.

The moment always has to end, though, and that fact comes into a sharp focus as you find Frank waiting for the two of you just inside the bar, leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused look on his face. He clears his throat and glances between the two of you, taking in your hair that you hadn’t thought to fix after Billy ruffled it with his hand and the way Billy is leaning close to you and wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“Didn’t we have a little talk about this the last time Maria and I had to bail you out?” 

Frank is mostly directly the question at you, since he knows you’re the one who starts it, although he still gives Billy an amused glare. You don’t even have the grace to blush or look embarrassed. “Did we?” You turn toward Billy with a confused expression. “I don’t remember that. Do you remember that?”

Billy feigns a concerned look as he glances between you and his fellow marine. “I remember you offering to let Frank and Maria join in.” He gives Frank a pointed look as Frank shifts against the wall where he’s leaning, not completely comfortable with the way this conversation is going. “And I remember Frank and Maria looking like they were considering it before the babysitter called.”

“Funny. That’s how I remember it, too.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it,” Frank cuts in, his voice deep and gravelly. He remembers it, too—and it’s completely accurate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do remember the prompt for this one was that Billy has nice hands :)

Frank should know better by now.

He really should.

He should know better than to take you and Billy up on your offer to get out of the house for a while. He should know better than to go out to said bar with you. He should know when you and Billy give each other  _ that look _ that it means you’re about to wander off and do something you shouldn’t be doing—something the two of you have already gotten caught doing once and Frank and Maria had to bail you out of jail for.

Honest to God, Frank thinks, why, after all this time, doesn’t he know better than to not to wander away from the table to try and find you guys only to walk in on you and Billy in the alley behind the bar doing things in public that you just _ shouldn’t  _ be doing.

Things like you being leaned against the wall, your skirt hiked way up as you’re conveniently without panties, while Billy props one leg over his shoulder to spread your pussy for him. You’re biting your lower lip and gazing down at Billy as he smirks up at you, one of the only real features you can make out in the dim light of the alley, and trying not to make too much noise as he buries his fingers inside you. It’s hard to stay quiet when he’s touching you like that, fingers moving so deeply inside you that you could almost sing with pleasure as your hips arch away from the wall. Your lips part with a quiet pant that smothers a moan when you watch Billy lean his head forward, lips closing gently around your clit in a sucking little kiss that makes you feel limp. You want to sink against that wall and just let Billy take you right there, as hard as and fast as he wants. You don’t care that you’re in an alley, that at any moment you might be caught, and that there will probably be serious consequences for the two of you if you do.

Of course, you’re not aware that you’ve already been caught and if it’s hard for you to stay quiet, the whole experience is even harder on Frank.

Really,  _ really  _ hard, Frank thinks. He’s getting hard just watching you, just  _ knowing  _ what you’re doing, and even though he knows that he should probably look away and just leave you two alone until you’re done or break the whole situation up...instead he finds himself watching. He finds a nice spot a few paces from the back door where he can see the silhouette of you and Billy perfectly against the streetlight. He leans back against the wall, determined that he’s only going to wait for you two to finish and then he’s going to give you hell for this. He should know better than to take you guys up on these nights out, and  _ you  _ should know better than to sneak off and do this.

He watches you whimper quietly when Billy’s tongue moves over your clit, his lips pulled up into a toothy grin, and Frank can’t help noticing how uncomfortably tight his pants are becoming, his cock hard and bulging against his jeans. Your hands reach down for Billy, settling on his shoulders, fingers digging in as your head falls back against the wall. “ _ Billy. _ ”

Billy pulls back enough to grin up at you, fingers pumping in and out of you slowly as he watches you melt even further against the wall. “What was that?”

Frank watches you bite your lip again, gaze zeroed in on your lips and the subtle light that glistens off them from your saliva. He’s vaguely becoming more and more aware that he really shouldn’t be here. He should be waiting for you two inside. He should be giving you some privacy. He shouldn’t be thinking what he’s thinking, which is about undoing his zipper and touching himself.

He definitely shouldn’t be enjoying the sight of Billy grinning up at you, fingers still moving inside of you as another comes to replace his mouth at your clit. 

“ _ More _ ,” your voice is breathy and quiet, your body resting almost completely against Billy’s weight as his shoulder helps you stay propped in place. “ _ More. _ ”

Billy chuckles as he watches you—his favorite part of this, if he’s honest. He loves to see the way your shoulders go slack, how your chest rises and falls with each breath, the way your eyes half-close in pleasure. “More what?” He pushes himself up on his knees enough to lift you a little higher, legs opening even wider as his fingers move even deeper inside of you. “Tell me what you want, Y/N.”

Your body clenches around him as his pace starts to go a little faster, fingers burying to exactly the right place as your hands close around his shoulders more tightly and he massages with your clit. You have to force yourself to push away from the wall enough to look down at him, face mostly hidden in the shadows, trying to make yourself speak. “You—you. Billy.  _ I want you inside me. _ ” You let out a sharp breath at the way your core starts to tighten as Billy keeps rubbing your clit, his fingers never stopping as they plunge deep inside of you with one rough thrust after another. 

“Really?” Billy grins as your legs start to quiver, the wall and his shoulder keeping you stable. Frank isn’t grinning as he watches you from his perch, clenching his hands closed in stubborn determination.

“ _ Please. _ ” You sound pathetic to your own ears, or you would if you were capable of recognizing it at that moment. You also wouldn’t care. You’re too close, and you’re too desperate for something more.  _ More. More. More.  _ You want Billy to push you back against this wall and bury his hard length inside you. You want to feel every glorious inch of his cock filling you up. You want him to fuck you right here in this alley—right here in this alley, you think, as Frank watches.

Your head falls to the side just at the right angle to see Frank, half-obscured by the shadows near the door, and feel a fresh wave of heat run through you at the idea that he’s there—watching.

“Now, didn’t you say that this was my turn to boss you around?” Billy asks you darkly, amused when it takes you a few seconds to respond. He slows the pace of his fingers inside you enough that you want to cry so you can answer him.

“Yes.” Your eyes are glued to Frank, now frozen in recognition that he’s been caught, as he watches you. You wish you had it in you to angle yourself better so he could see, to open your legs for him and let him view every inch of you while Billy teases and drives you closer to climax.

“And didn’t I say that I wanted to fuck you with my hand and watch you cum?” 

You watch as Frank gazes you in fascination, now too distracted to even consider what he’d like to do while he watches you. Your lips curl up into a small smirk at the idea of Frank seeing Billy pleasuring you, watching him make you cum. You turn away from Frank to glance back down at Billy, feeling a new kind of excitement. “Well, get on with it, then.”

Billy’s eyebrows raise at the command, surprised and enjoying the sudden change in demeanor. “Get on with it,  _ sir. _ ” The way you glare down at Billy makes him grin even wider, enjoying the faint scowl he can see in the darkness.

“If I call you sir,” you huff down at him, “you better start calling  _ me _ ma’am, after all.”

Billy sighs and moves to pull his hand away. “I guess we don’t really  _ have  _ to keep—”

You growl down at him, nearly falling as he starts to shift out from under you. “ _ Get on with it,  _ **_sir_ ** ,” you hiss at him. 

“Yes, ma’am.” You want to punch Billy when you hear him chuckle and settle back into position, gasping when his fingers suddenly return and you fall back against the wall with a heavy thud, blissfully caught up in the way his fingers move inside you and he rubs at your clit roughly. You can feel it building up quickly, the delicious movement of Billy’s fingers and the way he’s gazing up at you, the way you know Frank is watching— _ everyone  _ is watching you as you grow unsteady between Billy and the wall, your heart racing and your body warm as you melt into every thrust of his fingers. You want to watch Frank watch you cum. You wish the lighting was better so you could see him.

You wish he was closer.

You close your eyes, feeling your body tense around Billy’s fingers and you let out a low moan as you lose your train of thought. Billy’s gaze doesn’t move as he watches your jaw slacken and your lips part in a quiet breath, grip impossibly tight on his shoulders. He loves to watch the moment when you cum, loves the feeling of your body pulsing around his touch and the heat and wet on his fingers as they bury in your pussy. He wants to see every moment of your pleasure as it crests and you slowly lean forward to look down at him, a lazy grin forming on your face.

“Did anyone ever tell you,” you manage in between heavy breaths, “that you’ve got amazing hands?”

Billy is almost mesmerized by the sight of you spent and grinning down at him like that. “It’s always nice to be appreciated.”

You angle yourself to sink your body down a little further, letting your leg slip from Billy’s shoulder as you do so you can get closer to him where he’s propped on his knees. You lean in close enough to almost kiss him, still gripping his shoulders as one of your thumbs moves in small circles there. “You put on a good show, too.”

“What do you mean?” 

“ _ Frank is watching _ ,” you say in a low enough voice that only Billy can hear you, your expression turning wicked. “Over there, by the door.”

Billy chuckles quietly at the words, glancing sideways in that direction without turning his head. “Maybe we should’ve invited him over. What do you think?”

You lean your head forward against Billy’s and rest against him. “I think we better have a serious talk with Frank and Maria about whether they want to have some fun with us—although I doubt they’ll be interested in the alley behind the bar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated as I live for validation.
> 
> And cookies.
> 
> And tumblr asks in my inbox @artemisausten


End file.
